


be my brightness in this darkness

by jincess



Series: mutant!au [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, HELLO WELCOME ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, Hurt/Comfort, I DON'T WANT TO ACCIDENTALLY TRIGGER SOMEONE, IT'S ONLY IMPLIED BUT IT'S MENTIONED A BIT IN THE FIC, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Minor Violence, Mutant Powers, Mutants, PLEASE KEEP TAGS IN MIND WHEN READING, SO PLEASE TAKE NOTE, Whipping, any exo member mentioned in this au will have the same powers like in mama!, like two paragraphs it's not much (and it's not kinky shit), yixing has healing powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: we've seen how seokjin was treated in the facility -- but what about got7?





	be my brightness in this darkness

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST ANGST ANGST
> 
> okay but reALLY PLEASE KEEP TAGS IN MIND ANY NON-CON IS MENTIONED OR BRIEFLY SPOKEN ABOUT BY THE MEMBERS BUT ITS HEAVILY MENTIONED AAAAA
> 
> enjOY welcome onto the angst train!

youngjae perked up from staring down at his hands, furrowing his eyebrows at the sound of screaming. it had become a normal thing in the facility, to hear the screams of other mutants. but this scream sounded familiar, which made him sit up straighter.

“is that bam?” yugyeom said, looking over at youngjae with wide eyes. the others in the cell -- jackson, mark, jaebum, and jinyoung -- sat up straighter as well at the question, staring at youngjae with wide eyes as well.

youngjae nodded at them, a lump in his throat at the thought of it. the six -- seven with bambam -- of them were all put in one cell for the guards to keep a close eye on them after realizing how close they are. “i-it is..”

mark reached out with a questioning look, and youngjae nodded, letting mark rub his shoulder reassuringly. youngjae takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

there was a scream again, much closer, and youngjae shot up, crawling over to the cell door, calling out shakily, “bammie?”

“jae!” youngjae heard, and he teared up at the sound of it.

a guard came over, dragging over bambam with him. he unlocked the cell and shoved bambam in, and youngjae caught him, hurriedly but gently pulling bambam away and to the others. bambam fell into jinyoung’s arms as the guard spat out, “fucking psycho, using powers we don’t know of.”

youngjae looked over at bambam with wide eyes -- every mutant has an extension of a power, and bambam had probably accidentally found his. bambam was still curled up against jinyoung, crying into his shoulder and shaking violently.

youngjae looked back up when jaebum let out a yell, and his eyes widened when the guard pulled out a whip. youngjae tried to rush over to bambam to protect him, but instead, he watched as jackson moved quicker, shielding bambam from the guard, and everyone was shocked into silence when the whip came cracking down on jackson’s back.

it was silent, then jaebum yelled again -- youngjae could see frost forming around the guard, creeping up his skin. bambam let out a scream of his own, turning in jinyoung’s lap to cling to jackson, shakily cupping his face and crying more. the whip was raised again, and yugyeom cried out, “ _stop!_ ”

the guard froze in his spot, unmoving as yugyeom took a deep breath -- of all of them, bambam and yugyeom were the ones that hated their powers the most. bambam’s was unpredictable, and yugyeom’s was simply manipulating someone, literally. yugyeom continued, “ _put away the whip_.”

the whip was put away.

“ _forget_.”

youngjae watched as the guard’s eyes glazed over, forgetting the event that just happened. yugyeom took a deep breath and said, “ _leave_.”

the guard straightened and stepped out of the cell, and he locked it before going back to his post. yugyeom let out a breath that he was holding, and jaebum sighed, pulling yugyeom close as he pressed a kiss against the top of his forehead, comforting his shaking form.

“j-jackson,” bambam whimpered, and everyone’s attention was back on jackson. mark rushed over, helping bambam get jackson’s shirt off, and yugyeom gagged at the sight of the lash mark, turning his face, hiding it against jaebum’s shoulder. “j-jackson, hyungie, ‘m sorry, ‘m sorry…”

“hey, hey, it’s fine,” jackson chuckled weakly, resting his forehead against bambam’s. bambam trusted everyone with certain things, with certain comforts -- with jackson, it was to get his warmth, to be in a warm embrace, to help clean the others’ wounds with mark. but now, bambam was shaking too much to focus on cleaning him up, so mark got to work immediately, solemn expression on his face. jackson held out his hand, and a small ball of flame appeared, and bambam’s attention was immediately on it. “focus on this for now. i’ll be fine, mark knows what he’s doing.”

bambam did as he said, focusing on the ball of flame as jinyoung ran his fingers through his hair, as mark cleaned the wound on jackson’s back. mark eventually leaned back, sighing, “it’s the best i can do… all we can do now is hope that yixing gets word of this and comes along with seokjin…”

bambam looked up at this and made grabby hands at youngjae; jinyoung gently moved bambam so he was next to youngjae, who pulled him close and let bambam cuddle him immediately. “hey,” youngjae whispered, “what happened?”

“they touched me again, jaejae,” bambam sniffled, eyes downcasted. everyone in the cell fell silent -- bambam always spoke quietly of this, so they needed to keep quiet. “they f-f-fu..”

“it’s okay, you don’t need to say it,” youngjae said, kissing bambam’s forehead. the other five knew that bambam and youngjae were among the “pretty and worthless mutants” that the guards took advantage of constantly. it affected the both of them, but especially for bambam, who was younger and more confused and shocked. “go on.”

“a-and i, i think i found my e-extension?” bambam said, looking up at youngjae, tears still slipping out of his eyes and down his cheeks. “i-- it hurt the guard. i th-think it was something mentally, i-it looked like he forgot things and all that..”

youngjae hummed at this -- he wasn’t sure what the exact name was, but he knew what it was. he took a deep breath and said, “well -- you’re fine now, bammie. i promise. get some rest, okay?”

bambam nodded slowly, and he laid his head on youngjae’s lap. youngjae played with his hair until bambam fell asleep, and jinyoung whispered, “it must have been much worse this time if it triggered his extension for the first time..”

“i don’t think we should speak of it right now,” jaebum said with a sigh. “jackson -- you get some rest, too, understood? lay down with mark, don’t move your back so much.”

for once, the fire manipulator didn’t argue with the ice manipulator, as jackson curled up against mark carefully, head on mark’s shoulder as he closes his eyes and falls asleep slowly. jaebum played with jinyoung’s hair, and youngjae stifled a smile -- everyone in the cell knew he had a special soft spot for jinyoung, and another for the youngest three. “i think you should all rest,” he said after a while. “i’ll keep lookout. yugyeom can help if he wants.”

youngjae, mark, and jinyoung nodded at him, and youngjae leaned his head back against the cell wall, eyes fluttering shut as he tried to go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

bambam was confused and dazed when he woke up, and he shot up in a panic, small whimpers escaping through his lips. he looked around wildly, trying to get a bearing of his surroundings, and he jumped when someone touched his shoulder.

“hey, hey, it’s only me,” jaebum whispered, and bambam relaxed under his touch. he leaned back against youngjae again, content with the warmness radiating off of him. “you feeling better?”

bambam shrugged, offering jaebum a small, soft smile to reassure him. “‘m fine, bummie. don’t worry about me..”

jaebum sighed at this, and he continued, “you know, yugyeom was very worried, too. couldn’t go to sleep the whole time.”

bambam blinked and peered around jaebum, looking at yugyeom, who’s talking quietly with jinyoung. he saw mark and jackson cuddling, and it put a pout on his face. jaebum smiled a bit at this and said, “what’s wrong? you jealous of mark getting the cuddles from jackson?”

“n-no,” bambam grumbled, crossing his arms. “i mean… i should cuddle him, ‘cause i’m why he got hurt.”

“you’re not why he got hurt,” jaebum said, firmly yet quietly. “don’t think that way, okay?”

bambam nodded, pout still on his face. everyone froze when they heard whispering outside their cell door, and youngjae woke up immediately at the sound. he looked startled, but he pulled bambam close, just in case.

a face appeared on the other side of the cell doors, smiling at them as he coos, “hey, kids.”

“jinnie hyungie!” bambam squeaked, lunging off of youngjae’s lap to crawl over to the door. he sat down in front of seokjin with a grin, saying, “hi!”

“hey, bammie,” seokjin smiled, reaching in the cell to ruffle his hair. “i heard someone here was hurt badly. who was it?”

“it was jackson,” jinyoung said softly, and mark helped jackson go over to the door cell. “whip down his back.”

seokjin cooed at him sympathetically, and he smiled grimly at the rest before saying, “aren’t you glad i brought a certain someone to help?”

someone else came up next to seokjin, and bambam grinned even more. “yixing!”

“hello,” yixing smiled warmly, before his gaze turned sharp and calculating as he turned to jackson. “turn him around so i can see.”

mark did so, and seokjin winced. “that’s a nasty one, how’d you get it?”

“was protecting bam,” jackson said tiredly, smiling over at bambam gently, who immediately turned away and tried not to blush. “it’s worth it.”

yixing hummed, gently running his fingers down jackson’s back. “i can heal it, close up the wound, but it’s going to scar.”

“that’s all right,” jaebum said with a nod. “just -- anything will help. as long as it’s not open.”

yixing pressed his hand down against jackson’s back gently, and bambam turned away -- that was something he didn’t like seeing, the wounds being closed up on their own. it creeped him out.

“there,” yixing whispered after a while, retracting his hand. bambam peeked over and sighed thankfully at the sight of the already fading scar. “it’ll still hurt, you’ll keep getting pains for a while. i’m sure seokjin’s told you about it.”

seokjin snorted -- they all knew, knew how seokjin and his friend hyosang were the ones to get whipped often.

“thank you, yixing,” mark said, smiling at him. “we’d -- we’d all be dead without you, probably.”

“it’s no problem,” yixing shook his head. he turned to seokjin, saying, “i should get going and rest. get back safe, okay?”

seokjin nodded, and yixing left the area with a quick goodbye to the other seven.

“why else are you here, hyung?” yugyeom questioned quietly, eyes wide in anticipation.

“you don’t even have to ask, you little rascal,” seokjin joked, and he reached behind him, bringing out two bags. “i got you food, of course.”

it took a bit to get them through the door, since the space between the bars weren’t large, but bambam managed to get both boxes on his lap. “what about you, hyungie?”

“don’t worry about me, kid,” seokjin chuckled. “you know me. i may or may not have snuck in more. you never know.”

bambam nodded, knowing that it was best not to push it. youngjae piped up sleepily, “thank you, jinnie hyung, we really appreciate it.”

“anything for my favorite group of brats,” seokjin teased, before his gaze fell onto youngjae and bambam. “stay safe, understand? there’s more of those kinds of guards now, they’ll--”

he stopped when he heard someone yelling, and he looked over frantically to his right, whispering, “fuck, fuck, fuck..”

“is it a guard?” bambam squeaked fearfully, curling up against youngjae when seokjin nodded.

yugyeom took a deep breath, and, squeezing his eyes shut, he said calmly, “ _stop_.”

the footsteps froze, and seokjin held his breath, as did everyone else in the cell.

“ _turn_.”

seokjin shot him a thumbs up to show that the guard turned.

 _“forget. there is no mutant out of his cell here. go back to your post._ "

seokjin shook his head at yugyeom, signaling that the guard hasn’t moved.

_“go. back. to. your. post.”_

seokjin soon let out the breath he was holding, looking at yugyeom gratefully. “it worked. thank you.”

“it’s no problem, hyung,” yugyeom smiled gently, leaning his head onto mark’s shoulder. “you should get going, though, in case another guard comes.”

seokjin nodded in agreement. “you seven stay safe, all right? i’ll try to come back tomorrow. be good.”

“bye, hyungie,” bambam called out softly, waving at seokjin as he left. when he was gone, bambam turned to the bags on his lap, peeking in, and he grinned and whispered excitedly, “chicken!”

soon, the seven of them were huddled in the darker side of the cell, eating the chicken eagerly. the second box, they found out, had chicken pad thai, which made bambam squeal with excitement and dig in immediately. everyone smiled at him fondly as he tried to feed everyone else the pad thai, and everyone let him, to see his eyes light up with joy.

when the food was finished, they shoved the bags and boxes in a small hole in the wall until they could find a way to dispose of them.

bambam shuffled closer to jackson, laying down next to him. jackson smiled at him gently, cooing at him and rubbing bambam’s back. “hey, bammie.”

“hi, jackson,” bambam whispered, fisting jackson’s shirt. his eyes fluttered shut at how warm jackson’s hands were, the heat seeping through his ripped shirt. “‘m still sorry.”

“hey, hey, it’s fine,” jackson reassured. “it’s not your fault. did you put me there to protect you?”

“n-no..”

“i put myself there, because i want you to be safe,” jackson whispered, running his hand through bambam’s hair. “don’t think so badly about yourself, bammie. just go back to sleep, okay?”

bambam hummed at him, and he hid his face against jackson’s chest, quickly falling back asleep. jackson smiled at him softly, continuing to rub his back gently to keep him asleep.

“so,” jinyoung teased quietly, “when will you tell him?”

“i’m not going to confess just yet, jinyoungie,” jackson whispered back with a sigh. “it doesn’t … feel right.”

“perhaps after we find a way to get out of here,” mark suggested quietly, and jackson looked over, smiling when he saw youngjae asleep again, curled up against him. “it’s best like that. and you have to think of how the thought of a relationship immediately after escaping may trigger the memories of.. of all the rape and harassment.”

“is that why you haven’t said anything to youngjae, either?” jaebum asked, and mark nodded solemnly. “it’s smart.”

“you should get more rest, too, hyung,” yugyeom said softly, looking at jackson. “who knows what they might put us through tomorrow.”

“i guess you’re right,” jackson sighed, and he nuzzled his nose against bambam’s hair. “you all get some rest, too..”

“we will,” jaebum whispered as jackson fell asleep. when he was sure that jackson was asleep, he hummed to the others, “he’d be good for bam. i hope it works out if -- when -- we get out.”

“i’m sure it will,” jinyoung said. “come on. we should all rest. yugyeom’s right, we don’t know what we’ll go through tomorrow.”

jaebum sighed, and he watched as mark fell asleep with youngjae, and jinyoung and yugyeom curled up against jaebum. he smiled softly, closing his eyes with content and holding them close, intending to keep them all safe.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so,, sorry,,,


End file.
